The Adventure Worthwhile
by Verba-hominum
Summary: People are disappearing in 1937 New Guinea. There are stories that there is a monster, a fearsome beast that devours its victims whole in the dead of night. Others believe it's a curse put upon a brave young woman as she takes her final flight around the world. Amelia Earhart might be the key, but Clara becomes distracted by a different problem; a certain stowaway on the Tardis.
1. 1937

**Author's Note:**

Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this story, I have some pretty big plans with this plot! If you followed my last story, then welcome back, and if you are a new reader then I welcome you and hope you enjoy the story! I am on a literary mission to better my writing (and keep me busy this summer) by writing a complete story over the course of two weeks until the end of the summer. I update regularly (most of the time, I update one chapter per day) so I hope you follow me on this quest!

I greatly appreciate comments, reviews, and critiques, so I welcome you to either place them in reviews or shoot me a personal message.

Happy reading!

* * *

_"Adventure is worthwhile in itself."_

_~Amelia Earhart_

* * *

**Chapter One: 1937**

Clara lived for rainy Wednesday afternoons. While others celebrated the weekend, their vacations to the countryside for picnics and parties, Clara lived for Wednesday. She lived for the rumbling wheeze of the Tardis. She lived for different worlds and new adventures, to meet people who have yet to be born and those who have died so long ago. But most of all, Clara lived for the goofy, lopsided grin of her spaceman come to whisk her away on another amazing journey.

"You're singing again," Angie pointed out as she sat at the kitchen table with her face buried in her laptop. "You always sing on Wednesdays."

Clara, who had been in her own little world as she stirred her tea by the counter, lifted her head.

"I don't always sing on Wednesdays," Clara smiled as she sipped her tea. "Sometimes I sing on Tuesdays or Saturdays too."

Angie rolled her eyes and looked up at Clara. "You always sing when your boyfriend is coming."

"He's not my boyfriend," Clara pointed out for the millionth time. She stirred her tea a little more, taking a sip every now and then.

Angie smirked to herself and looked into her computer screen. "Sure he isn't. When are you going to take me somewhere again? The last time was rubbish; I don't think that's very fair. You need to take me somewhere really awesome this time."

"The last time we took you somewhere, you wandered off and nearly got yourself killed." Clara said pointedly, rounding the kitchen table to sit down across from Angie and her laptop.

"You wander off all the time and besides, it was boring there anyway. The amusement park wasn't even open anymore. What kind of time traveler is he; he can't even get the date right." Angie huffed, putting her chin in her hand as she scrolled through a website. "All of space and time and he took us to a shutdown amusement park full of those big metal guys."

"He didn't know they would be there. And besides, that's what it's like with the Doctor. It's too dangerous for you and Artie. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you two."

"You're not my mom, Clara, and I'm not a little kid. Come on, I want to go somewhere really cool!" Angie insisted. Her shoulders slouched as she looked up at Clara from her computer. Clara shook her head before she took a sip of tea.

"Maybe one day," Clara sighed as she set her cup down. Just as she did, as if on cue, there was a rumbling sound outside. An all too familiar engine wheezed and groaned in the front of the house before finally it stopped and there was a knock at the door.

"Your boyfriend is here," Angie muttered under her breath. She put her chin in her hand and stared at her laptop once more.

Clara jumped up from the table and brushed a hand through her hair quickly before she moved to the door to answer it. God, did she love Wednesdays. She unlocked the door before pulling it open, a wide grin ready to greet the Doctor.

"Happy New Year!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly with his arms thrown out. His eyes were hidden behind comically large glasses in the shape of 3000, with eyeholes cut out of the middle of the first two zeros. Clara raised one eyebrow at the Doctor as he popped confetti poppers in her direction with all the childish excitement of a three year old.

"Doctor," She said slowly, "It's February."

The Doctor's grin didn't falter a bit as he tucked the poppers back into his pocket. "Yes it is, it absolutely is, but it won't be in five minutes from now. Well, it will be but it won't be, time travel is a bit wibbly like that. Now come on, before we miss the turn of the millennium! Hello Angie!" The Doctor waved at Angie quickly before he clapped his hands together. "Alright so, are we ready to go then?"

Clara looked back at Angie quickly with a smile. "I'll be back soon, Ange."

Angie muttered something under her breath before she waved her hand at them to shoo Clara away. Clara sighed and followed the Doctor back to the Tardis.

* * *

"The year 2999, with the human race has started to spread to different corners of the galaxy and the fourth world war finally at an end the entire human race is looking for a reason to celebrate and what better reason than the turn of the millennia!" The Doctor burst through the doors to the Tardis and immediately began pressing buttons and pulling levers on the center console. "And if anyone knows how to celebrate the New Year it's you humans! Just think about it, of all the species in the entire Universe, you humans are one of the only ones that celebrate such a small thing, like going around the sun. That's what's so absolutely _brilliant _about you; you find so many reasons to throw a party! And what a party you throw, wait until you _see_ the fireworks!"

"So where are we going for this New Year party?" Clara asked as the Doctor handed her a pair of glasses identical to his own. Clara quirked an eyebrow at him and folded her arms across her chest. The Doctor nudged her arm with the glasses with a pout.

"Come on, it's festive!" He insisted. Finally Clara took the glasses and put them on, giving him a little twirl.

"Satisfied?" She asked with a laugh. The Doctor beamed at her, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Completely! Now, turn of the millennia, the human race has spread across the universe, but there's still one city that remains the hub of human celebration."

"And what city would that be?" Clara asked. She put her hands on the center console, leaning forward so she was across from the Doctor. He grinned at her with his hand on the final lever.

"New York, New York!" He shouted as he pulled the lever.

* * *

When the Tardis finally came to a halt, the Doctor grabbed Clara's hand excitedly and opened the Tardis doors.

"Clara Oswald, welcome to New York City!" He shouted enthusiastically.

When Clara looked over the Doctor's shoulder to the landscape outside, she doubted that this was New York City. They had landed on what looked like a long dirt road in the middle of an endless field.

"Doctor, this doesn't look like New York City." Clara commented as she stepped out of the Tardis. "It doesn't look much like the future either."

The Doctor stepped out behind her and scooped up a handful of dirt. He licked it before he spit it back out again, his nose wrinkled. "New Guinea, July 1st, 1937." He stated as he turned over his palm and let the dirt fall back to the ground.

"You can tell just by taste?" Clara raised one eyebrow.

The Doctor grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm the Doctor, I can do anything!"

Clara folded her arms across her chest before she picked up a piece of newsprint on the ground. "Or you read it off today's newspaper."

"Technicality." The Doctor grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning over Clara's shoulder to read the newsprint. Another piece of the paper fluttered by and just as the Doctor leaned to grab it a foot stopped the paper from blowing away. The Doctor looked up at person the foot belonged to, his hand still on one corner of the paper.

His eyes followed up a worn leather bomber jacket, past sandy ginger hair, to the freckled face of a very familiar woman. She had her hands on her hips and flight goggles perched on a leather cap.

"Excuse me," She said, "I'm afraid to inform you that you are not authorized to operate in this airspace."

The Doctor stood up, his eyes scanning each bit of her face. He craned his neck, looking at her face from above and below before he moved really close to her face, then backed away again. All the while, the woman watched him with confused intrigue.

"Doctor, who is that?" Clara asked, her brow furrowed as she took a few steps closer to the Doctor. The Doctor did not turn to her, but a wide smile cracked over his face.

"Clara Oswald," He said, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Meet Amelia Earhart!"


	2. The Stowaway

**Author's Note: **

The story is underway! This one is a little harder for me to write (I've been doing a lot of research to keep it historically accurate) so I might be a little slower on the updates. Sorry about that! This chapter is also a little bit shorter due to the length of the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to leave me a comment, review, or critique!

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Stowaway**

"Amelia Earhart?" Clara's eyes went wide as she stepped behind the Doctor. Her eyes flickered over the woman's face. "_The_ Amelia Earhart? The pilot? The first woman to fly across the Atlantic? _That _Amelia Earhart?"

"The one and only," the Doctor's grin was as eager as his voice. "Wait wait, you're here; you're in New Guinea, which means…oh!" The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at Amelia, who raised one eyebrow at the Doctor. "You're on your flight around the world, aren't you? Oh that's brilliant, you are _brilliant_! I always loved Amelia Earhart, what a woman!"

Amelia watched the both of them with a hint of amusement in her features. She raised an eyebrow at the Doctor and Clara as she listened to them.

"You speak strangely," Amelia said with a smile, "where are you from then? You don't sound American."

The Doctor turned to Amelia with the widest, most amused grin he could possibly manage.

"I'm the Doctor- nothing else, just the Doctor-and this is Clara. We're time travelers from the future and I'm an alien from another planet." The Doctor swayed a little bit with his elbows bent as though he were just dancing. His grin never left his lips as Amelia quirked an eyebrow at them. When she did not speak, the Doctor straightened with a sort of disappointed sigh. "Right, one day that will actually work. How about this then," the Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the psychic paper. He waved it in front of her.

"Doctor," Clara whispered to the Doctor as Amelia took the psychic paper and read the information that had appeared there, "you said this is Amelia's flight around the world. This isn't the flight where she…you know," her eyes flicked to Amelia then back to the Doctor. "Disappears, right?"

The Doctor fidgeted with his fingers. "July 1st, 1937, Amelia Earhart has stopped off in Lae, New Guinea to refuel before taking off in the direction of Howland Island the next day." The Doctor swallowed and looked at Clara. "Yes, it is. This is the last stop Amelia Earhart sees before she crashes somewhere in the Pacific Ocean."

Clara's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak again before Amelia cut her off, handing the psychic paper back to the Doctor.

"The Doctor," Amelia said with an eyebrow quirked. "You're a journalist from Great Britain?"

The Doctor flipped the psychic paper towards him and read it before he smiled and stuck it back into his pocket. "Yes, yes I am! And this is Clara Oswald, my assistant. We're here to do all sorts of investigate-y journalist…things."

"Doctor," Clara whispered, "we can't just—"

"Investigation? Do you mean the disappearances?" Amelia cut Clara off again. "Is that what you're here for, to investigate the disappearances?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he looked at Amelia with a curious confusion. "Disappearances?" He repeated, taking a step toward her. "What sort of disappearances?"

"You don't know then?" Amelia sighed and gestured for the Doctor and Clara to follow her. "Come along, I'll show you what I mean"

* * *

"It only seems to happen at night," Amelia said as she took a purposeful stride through the hangers of the base. There were several planes, new to this age but so very old to Clara, that sat on the concrete ready to be flown. A few of them were being tended to by burly mechanics with oil on their hands and faces as worn as leather. Clara couldn't help but feel like she had walked straight into one of Angie and Artie's history books.

"There have been disappearances almost every night since we arrived. People are going missing in the dead of night without a single trace. At first I thought it was just a coincidence and maybe they had gotten too drunk to stumble back here, then I found this." Amelia stopped at a small desk in the corner of the hangar and began rummaging through it. She pulled out a black and white photo of a man and a young girl. On the corner of the photo was a smudge of dark red. The Doctor scratched a little bit of the red mark off the photo and rubbed it between his fingers.

"It's blood," Amelia said as she watched the Doctor. "That photo belonged to a mechanic here by the name of Gordon Thatch. The girl in the photograph is his daughter who passed away a year ago. He kept that photo in his front pocket at all times. I found it just outside the hangar the morning after he vanished."

The Doctor looked up from the photo at Amelia with a surprised expression. "Hold on, have you been investigating?"

"Well, people disappearing into the night, strange noises, mysterious journalists appearing in the middle of my runway," Amelia's grin resembled a mischievous child. "It sounds like it has adventure written all over it, and if there's adventure I'm there."

The Doctor's grin widened and he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Oh you are _brilliant_, I always knew there was a reason I liked you, Amelia Earhart, something scary happens and you run right towards it." The Doctor clapped his hands together as he began walking toward the main building. Clara and Amelia followed him, trying to match his stride.

"Now, there are two things that need answering here. First one, obvious question, what has been happening to the people vanishing and what has been taking them. Second," The Doctor suddenly stopped and turned on his heel, staring past Amelia and Clara. "Who is following us?"

Clara and Amelia turned around to see who the Doctor was talking to. Clara's eyes scanned the hangar behind them and at first, all she saw were planes and tools scattered about the ground. Her eyes followed the Doctor's until they landed on a pair of shoes that most certainly did not belong in 1937.

"No…" Clara whispered in disbelief. "It can't be."


	3. Impossible

**Author's Note: **

Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for continuing, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I decided it would be best to split up this chapter into two chapters because it was just too darn long and I like to keep an even pace for the story otherwise it seems a little out of whack. I'm actually really enjoying this story, it's a lot of fun to write Amelia because of the lingo she uses and how her overall personality is just so fun.

As always, I welcome (even encourage) you to post a review, comment, or critique! Your feedback always keeps me going and fuels me to write more :)

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Impossible **

"I said no." Clara said for the millionth time as she crossed her arms. "I told you to stay home and you deliberately disobeyed me."

Angie rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs, glaring at Clara. She had been listening to her lecturing her since she was caught following the Doctor and Clara. Angie had been sitting in the same chair for so long that her bottom had begun to grow sore, but Clara refused to let her out of her sight. For a moment Angie looked over at the Doctor, who was walking carefully around the hangar with his sonic. Amelia followed him, asking questions and leaving Clara and Angie alone. Angie wished they hadn't.

"You're not my mom, Clara. Besides, I wanted to come along. You guys always go somewhere cool and I always get left behind with Artie. It's not fair."

"Angie," Clara started before she pursed her lips and shook her head. She had to make Angie understand somehow. "I know that I'm not your mom, Angie. But it's my job to protect you. I said no because when you travel with the Doctor, things get dangerous. You learned that last time, didn't you? I almost lost you then, Ange, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"What about you then, why do you travel with the Doctor if he's so dangerous?" Angie asked with her arms folded across her chest.

Clara opened her mouth to speak before she closed it again and looked over at the Doctor. She watched as he studied his sonic with his brow furrowed, hair flopping over his eyes. He had such ancient eyes in such a young face. He would hide it behind a grin or a spin on his heel, but she could always see the repressed sadness in those eyes. There was a loneliness hidden in the darkness of his irises that was so old, so absolutely ancient. He had the sad eyes of a man who has seen so many terrible things in his lifetime, but also so much good. The kind, warm sadness of a man who has lost so much. A man who has lost everything that mattered time and time again.

"Because," Clara started as she watched him. "He was lonely. He was always lonely, even if he won't admit it. He saved my life once. He's been saving my life ever since." Clara watched him carefully move his hand over the exterior of one of the planes, his hand never actually touching the cool metal. Clara's lips quirked into a small smile. "But no matter how many lives he saves, he still needs someone to save him from himself."

Clara took a deep breath before she tore her eyes away from the Doctor and looked back at Angie with a soft smile. "That's why I travel with the Doctor."

* * *

The Doctor had decided it was best if Clara and Angie were left to talk for a little while, so he busied himself with the task at hand. He pulled his sonic from his pocket and immediately began sweeping the area Gordon Thatch's photograph was found, looking for any traces of electrical charge. Any sort of indication that he was taken by some form of alien technology.

Amelia followed behind the Doctor, her eyes swooping over the device in his hand.

"Doctor, what is that doodad?" She asked, gesturing to the sonic.

The Doctor held the sonic up. "Sonic screwdriver, it's a screwdriver but sonic. Right now I'm trying to find out what sort of thing we're dealing with here because, Amelia, I believe you're right. I don't think these people just vanished into thin air, I think something happened. I just don't know what." The Doctor smiled brilliantly and waved the sonic a little before adjusting the setting. "Well, I don't know right now, but I will."

Amelia laughed a little, her lips pulled into an amused grin. "Doctor, you speak absolute gobbledygook. What sort of man are you then? Because I really don't think you are a journalist."

The Doctor looked over at Amelia with a grin. "Nothing can get past you, can it Amelia." The Doctor had his sonic between his fingers as he swayed a little. He positively beamed at Amelia. "Let's just say I'm not from around here."

"I'm beginning to wonder whether you're meaning New Guinea or this planet, Doctor."

The Doctor laughed knowingly. "What if I wasn't, what if I was not from this time or this planet, would that scare you Amelia?"

"Should I be scared?"

The Doctor's brow furrowed a little, but his smile still hinted at his lips. "Very."

"Hm," Amelia hummed, placing her hands on her hips. "I think you underestimate me, Doctor. I'm Amelia Earhart, I look into the face of danger and I laugh. A strange chap in a bow tie does not frighten me, Doctor, even if he should."

The Doctor looked into her eyes, moving a little closer to his face as he did so. He stayed like that for a moment, just staring at her as though he were searching for something. "You remind me of someone I used to know very well," he spoke with the strangest warmth, so sad and almost lost. "Someone I lost. Or, I suppose, someone I will lose in your future. My past."

The Doctor looked lost for a moment, staring into space before the sonic in his hand began buzzing at an accelerated rate. The Doctor held it up to his face, examining the device.

"Now that's interesting," the Doctor commented as he wrinkled his brow. "There's no electrical charge here, but the sonic has picked up something else. Something ancient, this is older than I am and trust me, that's old." The Doctor gave Amelia a smile before he waved the sonic over the spot again. "This can't be right, that's impossibly old. _Impossibly _old."

"And what is this impossibly old thing, Doctor?" Amelia asked curiously. The Doctor turned to her with a look of confusion.

"Epidosis neuron particles. Tiny little particles that give off a telepathic signal, like an internal radio of sorts. But epidosis neuron particles are extremely rare, there's only a few species in the entire Universe that can withstand them and they died out ages ago. I should know, I was there. Bad day on Bluug, long story short the sun went supernova and it wasn't my fault." The Doctor licked his lips and shook his head in confusion. "The question is what are these particles doing here? Why here, why now?"

"Doctor, you're speaking nonsense again."

"I always speak nonsense, I am nonsense. There are seventy-three planets where the definition of nonsense refers to a photograph of me." The Doctor smiled cheekily, though he was not at all lying.

"So what does that mean, if the particles are here?" Amelia asked, trying to understand exactly what the situation entailed. "Do you think the particles have something to do with the disappearances?"

"Yes," the Doctor scanned the area again before studying the sonic one more time just to be sure. "I think whatever is stealing away people in the night has been giving off these particles. But I'm not sure what it is just yet which can only mean one thing."

"What is that, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled at Amelia dangerously. "We're going to catch ourselves a monster."


	4. Bait

**Author's Note: **

Alright boys and girls, here we go! Chapter four of The Adventure Worthwhile. Just a side note, I have decided to do small "practice stories" in the form of small one-shots between the Doctor and Clara. I'll be posting a new one every once in a while between chapters to keep up my writing and keep a little of my sanity. (I love writing these stories, but sometimes I get so impatient with them and want to get to all the best parts of the story.)

As the story progresses, I want to update you on what will happen once it comes to an end. I do have another story in mind, one in which I believe you will really like. I'm going to be including some characters I have yet to work with, some incredible antagonists, and (of course) an adventurous plot with some lovely little moments mixed in. At the end of this story, I will include a small snippet as I did with the previous story. (Not to worry though, this story has a few more chapters before then.)

As always, reviews and critiques are always welcome and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Bait**

The Doctor turned on his heel as he walked away from the plane, wringing his hands together as he formulated a plan.

"Right! Amelia," the Doctor turned around quickly and pointed at Amelia, who stopped abruptly behind him. "You said there have been disappearances every night since you've been here; I need to know exactly who disappeared, what time, and anything else I can use. There should be files on every person on this base in the most important looking room in this building. Look for a big file cabinet and any sort of place that screams 'you're not allowed in here!'" The Doctor wiggled his fingers, his grin wide and almost amused. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Handle it?" Amelia placed her hands on her hips, her smile playful. "Consider it done."

As Amelia went off to find what the Doctor had asked, the Doctor turned toward Clara and Angie. He adjusted his bow tie and cleared his throat as he watched Clara and Angie talking. Interrupting them would not be pretty, but he needed Clara's attention right away.

The Doctor walked up beside them in the hopes that one might tear away from their argument and notice him, but no such luck. The Doctor leaned forward a little and waved at the both of them.

"Hello, remember me? Madman time traveler with big blue box and a silly bow tie, chasing a big mysterious monster snatching up people in the 1930's, yes hello!" The Doctor smiled even as Clara and Angie turned to look at the Doctor with stone-faced stares. The Doctor licked his lips and swallowed. "There will be plenty of time to argue later, but right now I need your attention and your help."

"Spaceman needs _our _help," Angie muttered under her breath with her arms folded. Clara looked at her with a stern stare.

"Oi, don't push it." Clara said pointedly before she looked back at the Doctor. "What do you need?"

The Doctor tucked his elbows in uncomfortably. He didn't like spats, especially those between family members. Or, in this case, between a girl and her nanny.

"Angie, I need you to go into the kitchen and find a metal strainer, it should look like a big metal net with a handle. Grab that, a bottle of perfume, a light bulb, a radio, and custard." The Doctor said as paced, his back turned to them.

"Custard?" Angie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need custard?"

"Because," the Doctor turned to Angie and flashed her a grin. "I'm hungry. I need you to do that for me right now and bring those items to me when you're all done. No wandering to places you're not supposed to, no messing with any of the planes, and do not, I repeat, do not leave this building. Something is out there and whatever it wants, it's not good and if something happens to you, your nanny will have my head on a silver plate."

Angie bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, but she nodded. "Alright," she said simply. "But where's the kitchen?"

The Doctor furrowed his brow as he straightened his back. "Good question, no idea. But if I were an architect for a 1930's American base, I'd probably put the kitchen somewhere in the middle of the building. Down the hall, second door on the left. Try that."

Angie nodded. "Okay. Strainer, perfume, light bulb, radio, and custard."

The Doctor grinned as he snapped, pointing his fingers at Angie. "Good girl," he said as Angie began walking down the hallway. Once she had rounded the corner, the Doctor turned on his heel to face Clara.

Clara had her arms folded across her chest with the most unamused frown on her face. The Doctor stopped in place and opened and closed his mouth several times, arms and hands moving about as though he didn't know what to do with them all of a sudden. He had never seen Clara give him that look before.

"Doctor, this place is dangerous. There are people disappearing and we don't know what is out there. How could you send Angie out there alone? The last time Ange was left on her own she nearly got herself killed."

The Doctor put his fingers up as though telling her to wait, perhaps to wait before she strangled him. "I know. And I don't want her to be in danger just as much as you, but the fact is she's here. I sent her to do errands to keep her out of trouble. I found something while you two were talking, they're epidosis neuron particles. They were left where Gordon went missing and this place is absolutely full of them. Something has been giving them off, and whatever it is it's located here, not in the middle of the building. As long as she's not in this room, Angie is safe. I promise." The Doctor assured her, placing his hands on Clara's arms to calm her down. "I promise, Clara, I will keep both of you safe."

Clara took a deep breath before she let it out slowly. "Good. She better be safe, or this thing is going to have hell to pay."

The Doctor smiled and placed his hands on either side of her face, kissing her forehead before he let go again and turned away with that dramatic spin of his. "So, big scary thing on the loose, people disappearing, particles that shouldn't exist, what do you make of it, Clara?"

The corners of Clara's lips twitched into a smile as she crossed her arms. "I think it sounds like fun."

"Good," the Doctor wrung his fingers together as he straightened his bow tie. "I'm glad you think so because you're going to have to be the bait."

Clara's grin fell as she looked at the Doctor with shock in her eyes. "Sorry, I'm the what?"

"Bait. We're going to need you to lure the beast." The Doctor said again slowly, turning back to Clara. Clara merely raised her eyebrows and gave the Doctor the look she had given him so many times. She looked curious.

"Alright, I'm the bait. How exactly am I going to lure the beast and what do we do once it gets here?"

"Ah," The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "Still working on that, but I _will _have a plan!" The Doctor's grin was hopeful. "And it will be very clever and brilliant and you'll all be very impressed once I think of it."

"I'm sure," Clara laughed. The Doctor straightened his bow tie once more with a sort of pride in his grin. He did love to make his Clara laugh.

"Now then," the Doctor offered his hand to Clara as he took his sonic from his jacket pocket. "We should get ready to meet our impossible friend."


End file.
